If Doom Had Won
by LocalEccentric
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Doom had won. Kind of scary, if you think about the fact that he actually did win...
August 17th, 1947, 12:01 AM

Eddie Valiant lay dying from a multitude of gunshot wounds from the Weasels' Tommy-guns. Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit are dead, their paint commingled for eternity as Eddie watched in Dipmobile unleashed a torrent of super-heated Dip onto the horrified denizens of Toontown. The property formerly known as Toontown was destroyed, Toon families saying goodbye to each other as they floated, half dissolving in a sea of Dip and multicolored paint, only to be swept up by the Dipmobile like debris on the streets.

The Weasels cackled as they operated the Dipmobile, Judge Doom standing firmly on the roof of it, calling out to all who could hear, "Toonkind, this is your Judgement Day!"

August 20th, 1947.

Eddie Valiant's funeral was held. He was buried in his family plot in Forest Lawn Cemetery, next to his brother, with only Dolores, Lt. Santino and a few patrons from the Terminal Bar in attendance. His death was obviously covered up by Judge Doom, and the official paperwork said that he attacked Judge Doom, and the Weasels fired on him to protect Doom. Nobody dared to contradict him. R.K Maroon's murder was pinned on Eddie Valiant, and Doom pulled some strings to make sure the public knew the "truth" about the whole tale, to soil Valiant's reputation. Doom's colt 44 was conveniently lost when Toontown was destroyed, erasing (if you'll pardon the pun) all ties with Doom to that particular murder.

September 2nd, 1948.

The few remaining Toons who weren't at home the night Toontown was razed go into high demand by the few animation companies left. The majority of the Disney Toons, and the Warner Brothers' Toons have survived, but many... too many were lost. Their records are sealed in the companies' vaults. Many animation studios flounder, such as MGM's, Fleischer Studios, Maroon Cartoon Studios. The Toons who survive are treated like gold, and continue to make new cartoon shorts, despite being paid less due to the difficult switch back to hand-animation. Disney starts work on 1950's "Cinderella"; its first feature-length film since Toontown was destroyed.

August 13th 1953.

Fewer and fewer Red Cars are seen on Los Angeles' streets, and the Hollywood Freeway (Rt 101) has been open and in use for over a year, using the new comprehensive freeway plan for Los Angeles (based largely on the original locally-planned 1930s system, but without the light rail tracks in the median strips of the freeways) had been drawn up by the California Department of Public Works. Calls for a Toontown memorial cease as Judge Doom rakes in more money from Cloverleaf's involvement in the building of the freeways that now span the LA Basin area. Remaining Pacific Electric passenger service was sold off in 1953 to Metropolitan Coach Lines, which was given two years of rent-free usage of rail facilities. Soon, the Yellow Cars begin to vanish.

May, 1957

Fewer and fewer children know what Toontown was. As far as they're concerned, the goofy characters they see on television or at the starts of a movie are nothing more than fiction. Calls to rebuild Toontown are ignored by Doom, who is now largely invested in the Los Angeles Metropolitan Transit Authority.

1961

Bus routes and freeways would replace the Red Cars. The last Red Car runs this year. New cartoons are created, such as the Flintstones, and Top Cat, but many among the older generation miss the days when Toons lived and worked among humans.

1973.

The nationwide oil crisis spark re-interest in a public transit system, but Doom still says no. He also refuses to reveal the secret to his longevity.

1981

Author Gary K. Wolf hears the truth about the Cloverleaf/ Great Trolley Car Scandal from the aging Benny the Cab, and bases his Noir-style novel, "Who Censored Roger Rabbit?" on the story Benny told him. By this time, almost nobody has heard of Toontown, so Doom isn't worried when the book is published.

1982

Mickey Mouse urges the producers at Disney Animation studios to buy the rights to Wolf's novel, and adapt it into a movie that tells the true story of what happened in 1947.

1986

Robert Zemeckis has been appointed director, and the focus of the script is changed from an adaption of Wolf's book to a slightly more accurate version of the events that took place nearly 40 years earlier at the urge of all the surviving Toons who remember the 1947 murders. Bob Hoskins is hand-picked by Benny to play Eddie Valiant,and Charles Fleischer to voice poor, framed Roger Rabbit. The weasels are called to play themselves for this adaption.

June 22nd 1988

The film is released, much to Judge Doom's initial horror. Once he realizes everyone thinks the story is nothing more than fiction, his guard is let down.

1988-1993

"Roger Rabbit" becomes increasingly popular until Doom has had enough of seeing his former adversary every time he goes to McDonald's. He bribes Steven Speilburg to withdraw Roger Rabbit from the majority of the Disney parks under the ruse that he was tires of not having a say of how his co-owned character is being used.

January 1994

Roger Rabbit's Car-Toon Spin ride is launched at Disneyland

1995

Talks of "Roger Rabbit" sequels are blocked left and right by Judge Doom's influence in Disney's studios.

1998

A CGI test of a possible Roger Rabbit sequel is also blocked, but not before Judge Doom laughs at the feeble attempt.

2008

The "Roger Rabbit" 25th anniversary edition DVD is released. Judge Doom is seen publicly burning the copy someone anonymously sent to him by mail.

April 29th 2014

Bob Hoskins dies of complications with Parkinson's Disease. Renewed interest in "Roger Rabbit" is sparked across social media as numerous fans -and the occasional Toon- mourn his passing.

2015

A new Los Angeles streetcar system is still in the works. Doom is still fighting to block it, insisting people use freeways and buses despite the crippling traffic the city currently faces. No further word from Doom on his position in regards to the new system.

September 2015  
A new update for the popular app, Snapchat, has many people on social media sites comparing one of the effects to Judge Doom's Toon form.

Read more: thread/5676/doom-won#ixzz41zb7hz00


End file.
